


a little repartee

by cataclysm_dialogue



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:02:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27958826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cataclysm_dialogue/pseuds/cataclysm_dialogue
Summary: "I would challenge you to a battle of wits, but I see you are unarmed." - Unknown
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 40
Kudos: 164
Collections: Obikin Secret Santa 2020, SW Especially Satisfying Stories





	1. a small witticism

**Author's Note:**

  * For [brahe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brahe/gifts).



> This is for the wordplay prompt in the Obikin server secret santa exchange. This chapter is introductory, so it's quite short, but expect to see the second, longer chapter in a day or two.

“Ugh, flying is for droids,” Obi-Wan mutters as he looks out the viewport of their ship, folding his arms over his chest.

“Well then it should be perfect for you, Master; you’re always so, how do I put this nicely,  _ calculating _ ,” Anakin smirks and leans back in his chair, clearly pleased with his little quip. Oh, so that’s how it’s going to be, Obi-Wan thinks. He looks over at Anakin, a beatific smile on his face, waiting a moment before he opens his mouth to speak.

“Well Anakin, if I am, as you say, something like a droid, should I perhaps give you and C3PO a bit more... _ alone _ time together when next we see him? After all, you are so  _ very  _ fond of me, and I assume you may be, how do I put this nicely,  _ tempted  _ by that lovely droid you built.” Obi-Wan feels a spike of delight at the horror and indignation in Anakin’s eyes. 

Anakin narrows his eyes and points a finger at Obi-Wan, saying, “You’re lucky I play by the rules of our little game, old man, or I would’ve cut you off before you finished that awful sentence. But I guess at this point I’m used to absolute filth coming out of your mouth.”  _ Our little game _ , Obi-Wan thinks. What a fun little game it is.

It had begun at the start of the Clone Wars, in response to stress, most likely. Obi-Wan has always had a quick mouth, and his Apprentice followed suit, so they were constantly hurling insults with no venom across the air between their mouths. They made it into a competition of sorts. It could begin at any time. All it takes is one snarky comment, one witty quip to set it off. The rules are simple. Rule One: no cutting each other off. Rule Two: a retort must be given within thirty seconds of the last statement. Rule Three: no mocking each other for any deep insecurities they may have. And finally, Rule Four: no physical cheating. No kissing to shut up a competitor. No strategic gripping of body parts to fluster each other. This game is a game of wits, of cleverness. It’s wordplay.

So now, as Obi-Wan looks at Anakin, time ticking, he knows exactly what he’s going to do. He looks at Anakin and he bites his lip, not missing the way Anakin’s eyes dart down to his mouth to watch the movement. 

“Oh, Anakin, and here I’d always thought you  _ loved _ all the filth that comes out of my mouth. I didn’t hear you complaining last night when you were bouncing on my cock and I was whispering in your ear, telling you just how prettily you take it.” Obi-Wan sees Anakin’s cheeks turn slightly pinker at his statement, and he believes he may have just won. But Anakin seems to shake it off and he smiles, clearly already having thought of a response.

“It was rather nice to hear you telling me what a good boy I am, and how well I take your cock. I would ask you if you fuck all your former Apprentices that way, but you’ve never had another Apprentice, have you? Always so obsessed with me, I guess. I don’t blame you, don’t worry.” And Anakin grins, happy with his ability to bounce back from Obi-Wan’s clear attempt at seduction via witticism.

Obi-Wan smiles again. He really does love this wonderful young man. He looks at Anakin, who is all unruly curls and blue eyes and anticipation, and wonders how he got so lucky. He would love to get out of his seat, reach down, and run his hand through Anakin’s hair, leaning down for a kiss with his very favorite Jedi. Anakin licks his lips, waiting for Obi-Wan to speak, it appears, and Obi-Wan lets ten, then fifteen, then twenty seconds tick by before he finally lets loose what he knows will be his winning reply.

“Obsessed with you? Darling, you think you’re clever, but you have no idea what you’re talking about. Obsession doesn’t even cover half of the feelings I have for you. No, Anakin Skywalker, you unwise young man, I am not obsessed with you. I am utterly  _ consumed  _ by you.” And Obi-Wan sends a thought along he and Anakin’s Force Bond, the Bond they should have left severed after Anakin was Knighted, but that they reforged and reinforced and wove together into a tether between their minds. The thought is simple, but Obi-Wan knows exactly what it will elicit in Anakin.

_ This is how it starts. _

Obi-Wan sees Anakin shiver from where he’s seated, a motion of unrestrained desire for Obi-Wan’s touch, and Anakin closes his eyes.

“I know what you’re thinking, dear one. You want to give in. Let it happen. Let’s forget this silly game of ours. Let me take you to bed. We have some time; the ship will be fine on its own for a while at this point,” Obi-Wan says, getting out of his seat to stand over Anakin.

Anakin opens his eyes to look up at him, and frowns as he says, “You cheated. You distracted me and it’s been thirty seconds. I lose now.” And Anakin huffs frustratedly, folding his arms over his chest and turning his face away from Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan takes Anakin’s chin in his hand and moves it so Anakin is looking up at him again. He smiles down at him, and sees Anakin’s eyes soften as he does so. 

“Oh dear one, you’ve lost a simple game of words for the sake of spending real time with your beloved. Is that really such a loss? Besides, there will be other times for you to outwit me,” Obi-Wan answers, a benevolent victor. He knows he used Anakin’s attraction to him as a tool to win, thus he must not abuse what he’s chosen to awaken. Anakin smiles a soft smile, a flower in the midst of a snowfall, and he seems appeased.

“Fine, you win this time, but next time I’ll wipe the floor with you. And before we do anything else, can we get something to eat? I’m starving.” Anakin moves Obi-Wan’s hand off his chin and kisses the inside of his wrist before intertwining his fingers with Obi-Wan’s, a symbol of their interconnectedness as people, as souls, and purely as sentient beings, alive and in love.

“Anakin, it would be my pleasure to eat with you. Perhaps I could help you work on your concentration, just as a help for the next time I try to distract you. It was surprisingly easy,” Obi-Wan says, now leading Anakin out of the cockpit.

Anakin scoffs before tugging at their joined hands and saying, “It was only  _ easy  _ to distract me because I let you in. It would never be that easy for anyone else. And I’m never going to not let you in, so anything you have to say will be useless, since I could never defend against you that way. I could never shut you out, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan turns back to look at Anakin, smiles, and says, “I hope you never do. Now let’s find something to eat, and then maybe see what the captain’s quarters are like on this ship, hm? Maybe test out the sleeping equipment?” He winks, prompting Anakin to laugh.

“All right, Obi-Wan. But only if you promise not to eat your sandwich with a knife and fork again.” Anakin is now covering his mouth with his free hand, obviously making a show of trying not to laugh.

Obi-Wan nods in mock seriousness and leans in to whisper into Anakin’s ear, saying, “Certainly, Knight Skywalker. I will endeavor to please you with my lunchtime etiquette. Remind me, how much will you care about my cutlery habits when you’re spread out on my cock and begging me to fuck you harder?”

Anakin shivers and says, “Okay, okay! You win! You already won; just, save the dirty talk for later, okay?”

Obi-Wan kisses Anakin’s cheek and turns away, chirping out a response as he leads them down the ship’s hall.

“No promises.”


	2. a bit of badinage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The banter game continues.

“Discuss this further at a later time, we must. Adjourned, this meeting is.” Grand Master Yoda speaks with a tiredness in his voice that can’t be attributed simply to his age. Obi-Wan rises from his seat and heads towards the doors of the Council chamber. He is beginning to slip into a reverie of despondence for their current situation in the war, when he feels his very favorite Jedi, Anakin Skywalker, sidle up beside him.

“That was an interesting Council meeting, huh Master? Too bad you could barely keep your eyes open for it, old man that you are. Even though I was summoned for it and standing right in front of you, you were dozing off.” Anakin’s hands are folded into his robes, but Obi-Wan knows with utmost surety that were he able to, Anakin would certainly be doing something like mockingly saluting him. So Anakin wants to play, does he? Very well. 

“I’m surprised you even noticed me as I was closing my eyes in _concentration_ , Anakin. You’re always so distracted in these Council meetings that you attend; it’s a wonder nobody’s requested that you be given a child’s toy to play with and keep you occupied. Perhaps I should be the one to request it. After all, nobody knows how you are better than I do. You’re _insufferable_.” Obi-Wan’s voice lingers on that last word, tasting it as if it were a vintage wine.

“Well, you’re _oppressive_ ,” Anakin bites back, clearly going for a concise approach in his ribbing.

“Someone as _excruciating_ as you _would_ say that.” Obi-Wan can play this type of word game, too.

“Would they? Because I feel like any sane person would consider you _impossible_.” Anakin exaggerates the “p,” sound, his full lips caressing the letters of the word like a long lost lover who’s finally found solace. It almost distracts Obi-Wan enough to make him lose the competition. Almost, that is. 

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes and says, “Anakin, if you get any more _cocksure,_ I’ll have to put a warning label on you.”

“Oh, I’ll show you _cocksure_ \--” but Anakin’s probably clever remark is cut short. 

“Can the two of you please decide if you’re staying in the Council chamber or going out like the rest of us? Because we don’t have all day to figure this out,” Mace Windu says, kind but exasperated.

Obi-Wan now realizes that he and Anakin are standing right in the middle of the Council chamber doorway, half the Council behind them, and Mace Windu and Yoda waiting in front of them with looks on their faces that can only be described as long-suffering.

Obi-Wan bows and says, “My apologies, Masters. Knight Skywalker and I were just in the middle of a conversation and we must have lost track of where we were.”

Mace just shakes his head, trying to hide the fond expression on his face and says, “Perhaps you could continue this conversation somewhere else.”

Obi-Wan and Anakin both nod, and they politely move aside and exit the chamber, watching as all the Council members walk out of the room and into the hallway. Anakin scans their surroundings repeatedly, and when Obi-Wan sees that all the Council members have left the vicinity, he notices Anakin’s hand come up as if to caress his face. Obi-Wan’s breath stills as he waits for that moment when Anakin’s calloused hand will make contact with his bearded cheek. 

Instead, Anakin flicks Obi-Wan’s forehead with his finger and says, “Wanna win our game? You’ll have to catch me!” And he darts off in the direction of Obi-Wan’s apartment.

Obi-Wan opens his mouth and a million words die on his lips, namely “Anakin, stop!” and “This isn’t part of the game!” but he closes his mouth just as quickly and sighs before breaking into a run, determined to catch Anakin.

Thankfully, Anakin running through the temple is nothing new, and Obi-Wan running behind him, though uncommon, is not entirely unheard of. So the Jedi they pass barely give them a second look. After all, they are the Team, and therefore must be on their way to something important. Obi-Wan watches Anakin’s robes billowing behind him, and he wants nothing more than to laugh. All that matters is this moment, the beating of his heart as he runs, the thump of his feet on the ground, and the spectacular young man he is trying to catch, who’s just barely out of his reach.

They run until they arrive at the apartments, and Anakin slaps the palm of his hand against the outside of Obi-Wan’s door, proclaiming, “I win!” to the air, as nobody else is around at the moment. 

Obi-Wan, only half a second behind him, quickly backs him up against the door and whispers, “No, Anakin. _I_ win.” And before Anakin can argue, Obi-Wan surges forward and kisses him, mouth already half open, breathing still heavy from running. 

Anakin pulls away and looks around frantically, saying, “What if somebody sees us? What if somebody saw _that_?”

Obi-Wan rubs his thumb over Anakin’s bottom lip before responding, “I can sense that nobody is around. Besides, I won, so I had to claim my prize.”

Anakin huffs. “You did not win. I won. I touched your apartment before you touched me.”

“Ah, that may be so, my once Apprentice, but you’ve forgotten one thing: I have you in my arms right now, and I don’t think there’s any better sign of a winner than holding the most precious prize in one’s arms,” Obi-Wan says, before leaning in to move Anakin’s collar out of the way so he can kiss his neck softly.

“Oh, _oh_ , fuck,” Anakin curses quietly into the air. “Please, let’s go inside.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan says, moving off of Anakin to open his apartment’s door. They enter, and Obi-Wan is struck with a sense of really being home. But it’s not due to any of the modest furnishings or the reasonable size of his apartment. No, it’s the man standing right behind him. The man who he turns to look at now. Anakin’s removing his outer robes, shedding a piece of the evidence of the Order he belongs to. Obi-Wan follows suit, and joins Anakin in hanging his robes on a hook on the wall. Anakin looks over and smirks at him.

“Nice place you got here. I like the potted plant. It almost makes it seem like you’ve got a personality.” Anakin is clearly not giving up this evening.

“Yes, it’s nice, isn’t it? My overly confident, rather thickheaded former Apprentice got it for me. I don’t suppose you know him?” Obi-Wan chooses this insult carefully, knowing it will lead into another. Maybe he likes this game a little too much.

“Nope, but I do know a handsome, charming Jedi Knight by the name of Anakin Skywalker. He said he knew you, and I was surprised, because, well, Anakin doesn’t seem like the type to befriend stuffy old men,” Anakin retorts. 

Obi-Wan grins and says, “Well, you’d be _very_ surprised if you knew just how much Anakin likes stuffy old men. Maybe he finds he has something in common with them. A hard time remembering things, perhaps? Anakin seems to almost never remember a single word that comes out of my mouth when I’m advising him.”

“Maybe Anakin would remember if you had _good_ advice for him,” Anakin shoots back, a smile dancing on his lips.

“Maybe he would...or maybe he’s just so busy thinking about his irrational hatred of sand that he doesn’t have room for anything else in his head.” Obi-Wan rubs his beard thoughtfully, as if considering a great problem.

Now Anakin looks at Obi-Wan like a predator waiting to strike. He loves this game, just like Obi-Wan, and though to an outside observer it may appear that Anakin and Obi-Wan dislike each other, that couldn’t be further from the truth. This game simply fuels their minds, keeps them sharp, and allows them to poke fun at each other when stress is high. Now, Anakin opens his mouth and says, “I understand why Anakin would hate sand, but what I don’t understand is why he’d like you, when you and sand share so many characteristics. You and your _coarse_ attitude, your _rough_ beard, and your _irritating,_ overbearing adherence to the Jedi Code. I’ll bet it drives him crazy.”

Obi-Wan simply smiles and says, “You know what drove him even _crazier?_ When I went against the Jedi Code and married him secretly. It was very nice. We were wed under the clear blue sky, in a private ceremony. We had a picnic lunch to celebrate. And that night, I fucked him until he _couldn’t walk_. You have no idea how crazy I make Anakin, and how crazy he makes me.”

Obi-Wan sees in Anakin’s eyes that he’s defeated even before Anakin says, “Okay, you win. I wanna be your Anakin, even if it means I don’t get to win this time.”

Obi-Wan reaches a hand out and brushes his knuckles against Anakin’s cheek and says, “You’ll always be my Anakin. I think the rest of the evening is free. Would you like to watch a holofilm together?”

Anakin smiles, then gets a mischievous look in his eyes as he says, “Only if it’s not one of those nature documentaries.”

“Like your documentaries about the history and making of durasteel are any better,” Obi-Wan throws back, running his hands through Anakin’s hair and tugging.

“Ow! You silly old man!” Anakin says, exaggerated frustration filling his voice as he swats Obi-Wan’s hand away.

“Oh? And here I was under the impression that you liked having your hair pulled,” Obi-Wan drawls at him.

Anakin glowers for a moment before his face lightens up and he says, “You know what? You’re right. But you did it unexpectedly, so now you owe me one. And there’s a great documentary about the makes and models of various ships that has our names on it. I was gonna wait to watch it until I’d fully converted you to the love of all things that fly, but now’s just as good a time as any to watch it, I think. What do you say?”

Obi-Wan looks at Anakin and sees all he’s ever wanted and more. He sees a young man whose life he’s dedicated himself to, and he sees hope in those clear blue eyes. Anakin always gets so hopeful, even about the most minute of things. The war hasn’t changed that, and Obi-Wan hopes it never will. His Anakin, his bright, glorious, lovely Anakin, should never have even had to see the war, or at the very least not so young. But he weathers it like a seasoned soldier, and his presence is a glowing spark of light where there once was dismal darkness and despair. For all that Anakin gives back to the world, and gives back to Obi-Wan, Obi-Wan can afford to watch a documentary about some ships and how they’re made.

“Very well, Anakin, but on one condition. I’m allowed to try and... _distract_ you while we watch,” Obi-Wan says, confident this will be a happy compromise between the two of them.

Anakin grins and says, “Deal, but no making fun of the narrator’s voice like you did last time.”

Obi-Wan nods, and, happy with their compromise, leads Anakin by the hand to the living room. 

“You know, Anakin,” Obi-Wan says, “I really wasn’t falling asleep in today’s Council meeting. I was thinking about something that required my deep concentration.”

“Oh?” Anakin says, curious now. 

“Yes,” Obi-Wan continues. “I was thinking about how it’s been a year since we married, and we haven’t done anything special. I know we wished each other a Happy Anniversary this morning, but I wanted a little something more. I was thinking about all the reasons I married you, and all the reasons I hope to stay married to you for the rest of my life. And I was thinking about something I’d made for you a little while ago, that I want to give to you now. Wait here.”

And Obi-Wan walks into his bedroom, going to his nightstand and retrieving a small, leather bound book. Not anything electronic; a real, solid book. He walks back out into the living room to see Anakin standing there, a sheepish look on his face as he looks down at his hands. Anakin is holding the same exact book. Obi-Wan looks from his hands to Anakin’s, and they both open their mouths to speak.

“I just--” Anakin says.

“How did--” Obi-Wan says.

Obi-Wan closes his mouth and then gestures to Anakin, saying, “How about you speak first?”

Anakin nods and says, “I saw you looking at these books when we went to that one marketplace on Naboo. I didn’t see you buy one; I must’ve been doing something else, so I purchased one when you weren’t looking. It’s a journal. I’ve filled half of it for you. I wrote down all the times you’ve said something loving to me, all the times you’ve encouraged me, and all the things you’ve said that made me laugh. Well, all of those things I could remember, anyway. I want you to keep it as a reminder that no matter what I say while joking or what anyone else says, you’re not incapable of feeling, you’re not cold and calculating. You’re loving and warm and caring, and, and I don’t have the right words to tell you, but I love you, and I’m so happy you’re my husband. The other half of the journal is for you to fill, for you to write down all the things you say that remind you what a loving person you are. I've hidden it in my robes all day, so you better like it.” And Anakin delivers his signature cheeky smile as he finishes his final sentence.

Obi-Wan feels like he’s close to tears, but he has to explain to Anakin what _his_ gift is, so he says, “Anakin, as you may have figured out, I also purchased this book at that marketplace. Something about it reminded me of you, the way it’s solid and very much present, not dependent on any larger data system to exist. I’ve also filled about half of this journal, but with all the clever quips you come up with, all the sharp comments you make, even some when you thought I wasn’t listening. I want you to have those written down so you remember that no matter what _I_ may say, and even though you may be impulsive, you are not by any means stupid or ignorant, and your mind is the most wonderful one I have ever come across. When you’re feeling badly about yourself, I want you to write down witty lines in this journal, to help you remember how quick you are, how readily you think of responses, and how you really are very funny. Anakin Skywalker, I am proud to call you my husband, and I hope I get to call you that until my dying day.”

Anakin’s eyes are shining with unshed tears, and Obi-Wan closes the distance between them, wrapping Anakin in his arms as if for the first time and sighing contentedly. Anakin, even in his softest moments, is a pillar of strength, a solid reminder of what it means to be alive and aware. He is also a tempestuous sea, a gust of wind that can never quite decide which direction it wants to go. And Obi-Wan loves all of it. Loves all of Anakin, down to the snarky comments.

Anakin sniffles and says, “I’m gonna get snot on your robes, Obi-Wan. And anyway, I want to watch this documentary.”

Obi-Wan smiles against Anakin’s shoulder and says, “I agree, dear one. It certainly won’t watch itself.”

Anakin gently extricates himself from Obi-Wan’s embrace, and stands on his toes to kiss his forehead before walking over to the couch and patting the cushion beside him, inviting Obi-Wan to sit next to him. Anakin places the book he’s holding on the small table in front of the couch, handling it with utmost care.

“I like kissing your forehead,” Anakin says as he settles into the couch. “It’s one of the only parts of your face that isn’t covered by that beard.”

Filled with false offense, Obi-Wan glares at Anakin and points a finger in his direction, saying, “ _You_ like that beard, if I recall correctly. Maybe your memory just isn’t what it used to be.”

Anakin throws his hands up in the air, a sign of surrender, and says, “You win, you win. I know I like your beard. But now I wanna watch this documentary, so get over here and cuddle with me.”

Obi-Wan walks over to the couch and sits down next to Anakin, setting his own book down and feeling all the love his heart can bear for this wonderful young man. Anakin turns on the documentary and settles into the couch, wrapping an arm around Obi-Wan’s shoulders. 

“I’m excited for this documentary, so I’d appreciate it if you didn’t make any snarky commentary, Master. And I know, I know, ‘No promises,’ but this time could you keep it to a minimum?” Anakin looks at Obi-Wan expectantly, but as if he knows the answer already. But Anakin must have forgotten one crucial thing about Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan can still surprise him.

Obi-Wan looks Anakin in the eyes, and places his hand over his heart as he says, “I, Obi-Wan Kenobi, do solemnly swear to refrain from giving my own snarky--but correct--viewpoints on this documentary.”

Anakin rolls his eyes, but Obi-Wan sees fondness underneath exasperation. And isn’t that always how it is? One moment they’re digging into each other with words, their tongues used as deadly weapons to break each other down. But it’s all a facade. They break each other down with superficial insults, flung at each other with precision, and then they build each other back up with sincerity, anchoring each other to life in a way nothing else could. They’d never in a million years say something that was meant to actually hurt in their little word games, and Obi-Wan knows he could put his heart in Anakin’s hands and Anakin would treasure it, let no harm or accident come to it. And Obi-Wan has indeed, metaphorically speaking, put his heart in Anakin’s hands, as Anakin has done with Obi-Wan and his own heart. 

So now, as Obi-Wan leans up against Anakin’s shoulder, watching a documentary he doesn’t care about, he feels like he belongs. He knows he does. He belongs to Anakin, and Anakin belongs to him. And with this in mind, he leans over to kiss Anakin’s cheek.

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin chuckles, “you’re distracting me. And you _know_ what happens when I’m distracted.”

Obi-Wan rubs his beard as if considering, saying, “No, I can’t say that I remember.”

Anakin chuckles again and then pauses the documentary before climbing into Obi-Wan’s lap, straddling him and looking into his eyes longingly as he says, “I can help you remember what happens when I’m distracted, Master. Would you like that?”

Obi-Wan cradles Anakin’s face with one hand, brushing his thumb over Anakin’s bottom lip. Anakin takes Obi-Wan’s hand by the wrist and pushes his thumb into his mouth, warm tongue laving at it as if it’s the most delicious thing he’s ever tasted.

Obi-Wan looks into Anakin’s clear blue eyes, searching for any sign of hesitation, any sense that maybe this isn’t what Anakin wants. He finds none. Anakin looks down at him, pleading although he is in the physical position of power. Obi-Wan knows what he needs.

“You want me to take you, don’t you, Anakin?” Obi-Wan says, moving his hand out of Anakin’s grasp so he can run it down Anakin’s side. Anakin shivers as he nods.

“It would be my pleasure, dear one.”


	3. a kind of raillery

“Anakin, oh Anakin!” Obi-Wan calls out in the small space of the fresher. Anakin pokes his head out from the shower and rolls his eyes, the sarcastic facial movement at odds with Anakin’s angelic face, hair dripping wet, water droplets clinging to his face as if they couldn’t bear the thought of releasing themselves from the touch of one so beautiful. Obi-Wan watches Anakin’s mouth intently as Anakin opens it to speak.

“What is it, Master? Can’t figure out how to turn off the stove again?" Anakin is clearly back at it, and few things make Obi-Wan perk up more than the prospect of a little healthy verbal competition.

“Sorry to disappoint you, Anakin, but no, I am perfectly aware of how to turn off the stove. I’m here because I noticed you forgot your towels in the bedroom, as usual, and I’ve brought them for you. You’d think I’d be used to how forgetful you are, what with you never remembering any direction I give you, but you do always manage to surprise me,” Obi-Wan says, slightly waving the towels in his hand back and forth before depositing them on the counter of the sink, observing that the mirror is completely fogged up.

At any other time, Anakin would’ve said a sincere thank you, Obi-Wan knows. But the game is on, and Anakin knows that. He should know, since, after all, he’s the one who started it. So Anakin brings a hand up to his head and runs his fingers through his wet hair, saying, “How about you undress and get in here and I’ll show you just how much of a  _ surprise _ I can be?”

Obi-Wan, never one to back down from a challenge, says, “Why, it would be an honor, Anakin. I hope you haven’t used up all the hot water yet. You never did learn how to restrain yourself.” But he still begins to undress.

Anakin smirks and says, “Well why would I need to restrain myself when I have such a good former Master who’s willing to restrain me on his own?”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan says as he finishes undressing and walks into the shower, “that barely counts as a quip. You were all but on your knees praising me for my ability to handle you.”

Anakin grins, and it's just a little bit lopsided, something that most people would never notice. Obi-Wan simply knows Anakin so well, knows his body so intimately, that he notices things others would pass over. And now, Obi-Wan notices the slight quirk at the corner of Anakin’s mouth, the indicator that he’s about to say something which he is very proud of.

Anakin grips Obi-Wan’s hips. Well, that’s not technically against the rules. Then, Anakin starts sliding his hands down Obi-Wan’s legs as he falls to his knees, saying, “Would you like me on my knees, Master? Would you like me to be at your mercy, vulnerable, just needing you to stick your cock in my mouth? How typical of you. Always wanting what you can’t have.” And with that, Anakin rises to his feet, blowing a kiss to Obi-Wan in the small space between their bodies, rivulets of water soaking both of them as they stand facing each other, Obi-Wan all but speechless.

But not quite speechless.

Obi-Wan smirks at Anakin and says, “Why yes, I would rather like that, Anakin. I don’t deny it. But what I would like even more right now is for you to move over so I can be more directly in line with the water. As usual, you’re taking up all the space.”

“I’m barely bigger than you are, but I’ll take that as a compliment. We both know I’m stronger than you, though,” Anakin shoots back, crossing his arms over his chest and tilting his chin up. Unfortunately for him, that movement causes water to spray in his face, and Obi-Wan laughs as he watches Anakin’s expression turn to one of surprise as water floods his eyes and he has to rub them to clear it out.

“Oh Anakin,” Obi-Wan admonishes, “always so full of yourself that you can’t see what’s right in front of you. Literally, this time.” Obi-Wan feels the tide has turned in his favor, that Anakin is running out of things to say and running out of tricks to employ. Now if he can just get in the final word, he can get to the good part of this shower, where he and Anakin help wash each other’s hair. 

Just before the thirty second time limit is up, Anakin’s eyes light up, definitely a sign of self-satisfaction, and he looks Obi-Wan in the eyes and says, “Maybe I can be a little...unobservant sometimes, but that’s nothing compared to the time you tried to lean against a ship that was actually six feet away because you were so busy talking to me and trying to look nonchalant that you didn’t realize the ship wasn’t actually right behind you. I’ll remember that day until I die.” And Anakin chuckles softly to himself as he grabs shampoo from the corner of the shower and rubs it into his hands, motioning for Obi-Wan to turn around.

Obi-Wan does, and he decides it’s time to go with the complimentary approach. Anakin will never see it coming. So as he feels Anakin’s hands come up to his head and start lathering up his hair, he says, “I’ll never forget that day either. You looked absolutely radiant. And if I have to suffer a little embarrassment for your undivided attention, so be it. It’s not everyone who gets to bask in the glory that is Anakin Skywalker.”

Anakin huffs behind him. “You cheated. You’re using compliments now.”

Obi-Wan smiles, leaning into the feeling of Anakin’s fingers scratching against his scalp as he says, “You do the same thing when it suits you, dear one. And I do believe I’ve won this time, haven’t I?”

“Fine, but trust me, I went easy on you, and I won’t next time,” Anakin promises, the words harsh but his tone soft. He runs his fingers through Obi-Wan’s hair one more time before announcing, “You’re all done. You can rinse your hair out now.” It’s a simple enough sentence, but Obi-Wan feels warmth bleeding into it, soaking it in the pure love Anakin feels for him.

Obi-Wan turns around to face Anakin and steps closer to the source of the water, feeling the shampoo suds in his hair be washed away by the stream. He makes eye contact with Anakin and finds that though Anakin’s face is serious, his eyes are soft as he looks back at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan reaches out and cradles Anakin’s cheek with one hand, saying, “Can you do me a favor, Anakin?” He rubs his thumb against Anakin’s soft skin, and feels the stubble that’s grown throughout the course of the day. Anakin will probably need to shave after this.

“What is it?” Anakin asks, dispensing shampoo into Obi-Wan’s hands so that Obi-Wan can wash his hair in turn.

“Try to smile more. I know the war has beaten all of us down, but I do so love your smile.” As if in encouragement, Obi-Wan smiles at Anakin.

Anakin’s lips curve upward into the most beautiful, genuine smile Obi-Wan has ever seen, and Obi-Wan says, “There, that’s lovely,” as he now motions for Anakin to turn around. Anakin is taller than Obi-Wan, but not by much, so Obi-Wan can reach up and start washing his hair without being uncomfortable. He runs his soapy hands through Anakin’s unruly, wavy hair, and thanks any and every deity in existence that he has the privilege of knowing Anakin this way, of being there for him like this. 

Obi-Wan runs his hands through Anakin’s hair, untangling it as he goes, using the slickness of the shampoo to make things easier, and he sees another opportunity.

“Anakin, when was the last time you brushed your hair? Is it always this messy or is this a special treat just for me?” Obi-Wan says, a smirk on his face. Anakin’s shoulders shake a little in slight laughter. He obviously is trying not to laugh harder, and Obi-Wan runs his soapy hands out of Anakin’s hair and down his muscular back, wrapping them around Anakin’s waist and saying, “Go on, dear one. Time is ticking.”

“It’s a special treat for you, Obi-Wan. I know how much you love puzzles, so I made this one just for you. It’s the Anakin Skywalker Special,” Anakin says, and Obi-Wan can hear the smile in his voice.

Obi-Wan moves his hands back up to Anakin’s head to continue washing his hair and he replies, “How does one go about returning an Anakin Skywalker Special? I’m not sure I want it. It’s a little too...tangled for my tastes.” He leans in and presses a kiss to Anakin’s shoulder.

“Oh please, old man. We both know you order the Anakin Skywalker Special in all its forms, of your free will, every day that you can,” Anakin says, leaning back a little bit into Obi-Wan.

“Do I? Or is it just thrust upon me? Because I seem to recall a few occasions when I hadn’t ordered any Specials at all, and yet the Anakin Skywalker Special was still delivered to me. How odd,” Obi-Wan says as he finishes scrubbing Anakin’s head. “You can rinse now, by the way.”

Anakin steps right into the shower spray, now facing Obi-Wan and closing his eyes as he reaches his hands up to his head to wring the shampoo out of his hair. Obi-Wan waits for him to respond, but he seems to be too preoccupied with rinsing his hair. Obi-Wan waits a few more seconds, and then triumphantly points at Anakin.

“Well, it seems like I’ve won, then,” Obi-Wan says, using his finger to tap Anakin on the chest.

Obi-Wan can see the realization dawn on Anakin’s face. He really had momentarily forgotten about their little game, and now his time to respond has run out. What luck! Not that Obi-Wan likes to see Anakin lose. He very much likes to see him win, but he also likes to win, and this little game provides him with that opportunity every so often. So he can’t help himself. He laughs. He laughs, and he sees Anakin’s eyes light up with happiness at his mirth.

Anakin begins giggling and extends his hand to Obi-Wan in a gesture of good sportsmanship, saying, “Very well, Master. You win this one.”

Obi-Wan grips Anakin’s hand and shakes it, and says, “Thank you, Knight Skywalker. I will try to use this victory to reflect on how I can become better at beating you in our future games.”

Anakin shakes his head as he chuckles, saying, “That’s just like you, Obi-Wan. Always strategizing. And you know I love you for it.” 

Obi-Wan smiles and says, “And I love you, Anakin. But the water will be cold soon. Let’s try and finish up in here and then get ready to call it a night, hm?”

Anakin nods and says, “I couldn’t have thought of a better plan myself, Master.”

Obi-Wan, unable to resist, replies, “No, you really couldn’t have, because your plans are not nearly as refined as mine.”

“Hey there Master, don’t go starting another round,” Anakin says. “I do want you to keep some of your dignity.”

“Anakin,” Obi-Wan admonishes, “let’s stop while you’re still ahead...or rather, let’s stop before you fall too far behind.”

“Master, as much as I’m loving this, I’m going to call for a timeout because I really don’t want to be in here when the water is cold,” Anakin says. “So, temporary truce?”

Obi-Wan nods and says, “Temporary truce it is. Should we bow to each other, then?” He smirks, unable to keep his lips from curving upward in the presence of the man he so dearly loves.

Anakin snorts out a short laugh and says, “Yes, let’s bow, and then we’ll have the privilege of hitting our heads together.” He starts laughing in earnest now, obviously tickled by the idea of he and Obi-Wan knocking their heads together in the shower.

“Touché. But if we keep talking, we’ll end up in another round of this game and then we’ll really be in danger of the shower going cold before we’re finished. So I propose, in addition to this temporary truce, a vow of silence,” Obi-Wan says, looking to Anakin for his reaction.

“Master, that’s the most clever thing you’ve said all day,” Anakin responds.

Obi-Wan fixes him with a glare and simply says, “Watch it, Anakin. You’re on thin ice already. Blast! Stop getting me to speak. That’s it. I am now silent until this shower is completed.”

Anakin, for once in the history of this game, seems to understand when it’s time to stop, and nods before reaching for the soap.

\---

“Ah, oh fuck, Obi-Wan,  _ fuck _ ,” Anakin swears. Obi-Wan looks down at him from where he kneels between Anakin’s legs. Anakin is lying on his back on Obi-Wan’s bed, his head lifted off the sheets as he pants and strains his neck to watch Obi-Wan’s hand move as he fingers him open. Obi-Wan always likens Anakin to some sort of angel in his head during times like these, Anakin’s cheeks a rosy pink, his pupils blown wide with lust, almost swallowing up his clear blue irises. What he wouldn’t give to be recording this… Maybe some other time. Right now, he needs to focus on bringing Anakin pleasure.

“Does that feel good, dear one?” Obi-Wan asks. “Do you like the feeling of my fingers stretching you open, getting you ready to take me? If you like this, you’re going to love my cock. But we already know how much you love that, don’t we?”

Anakin does his best to roll his eyes in his current state of pleasure and answers, “Yes, we do know that, don’t we? It’s hard not to when you won’t ever shut up about it. If anyone ever asks me what your favorite topic of conversation is, should I say, ‘his own cock,’ or should I lie?”

Obi-Wan chuckles. “Careful, darling. I’m going to make you eat those words if you continue.” His dear Anakin, beginning a round of their game at a time like this. How he adores this young man spread out in front of him. 

Obi-Wan moves his fingers in and out of Anakin, purposefully missing his prostate each time now. If Anakin wants to play, then Obi-Wan will make this game that much harder.

“Come on, Master,” Anakin says. “You were doing so well just a minute ago. Are you losing your touch? I’ve heard that happens when you get old. People get up there in years and-- _ fuck _ !” Suddenly, Anakin’s head is lolling back, his eyes fluttering shut and his mouth hanging open, all thought of his witty critique apparently gone. Obi-Wan knows  _ exactly  _ how to touch Anakin, and he knows exactly  _ when _ to employ certain techniques. He rubs his two fingers against Anakin’s prostate, not letting up while Anakin squirms.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , oh please, Obi-Wan don’t stop. I need--I need it. Please fuck me. I want you so badly. I need to have you inside me,” Anakin babbles, his entire persona having changed from mouthy and acerbic to pliant and needy. Obi-Wan loves this change. He loves all sides of Anakin, but he knows he’s the only one in the world who can get Anakin like this, all open and soft and wanting. And it’s something he would never abuse, so he uses his free hand to gently rub Anakin’s knee in a soothing manner as he finally pulls his fingers out to give Anakin some respite from the overwhelming pleasure he was just subjected to.

“Shh, shh, Anakin. I’ll give you what you need. I’ll always give you what you need. Let me just prepare you a little more, and then--” Obi-Wan doesn’t get the chance to finish his sentence.

“No, no,” Anakin pants. “I want to take you now. I can do it. I want to really feel your cock stretching me out, filling me up. Please, Obi-Wan, can you give me that?” Anakin looks at Obi-Wan with a plea in his eyes. Well, Obi-Wan’s never been able to deny Anakin when it comes to these things, so why start now?

Obi-Wan smiles at Anakin and wipes his fingers on the bedsheets, saying, “Anything for you, my darling.” And he knows, though he says it with a hint of teasing in his voice that it is true. Obi-Wan has already chosen to devote his entire life, his mind and body, his very soul, to Anakin Skywalker, and no amount of good natured ribbing can hide that.

Anakin seems to know this as well, because he smirks in a way that makes it appear like he knows all of Obi-Wan’s innermost thoughts as he scoots backwards a bit and lies his head down on the pillows of Obi-Wan’s bed before waving his hand exaggeratedly in the air and saying, “I’m waiting, Obi-Wan.”

Obi-Wan shakes his head fondly, thinking of all the ways he wants to wrap this young man up in his love and never let him go, and, slicking up his cock with more lube, he moves to position himself on top of Anakin. He leans down to kiss Anakin’s forehead and whispers, “I wouldn’t want to keep my favorite Jedi waiting,” before pushing into him slowly, giving Anakin time to adjust.

“ _ Oh _ , Obi-Wan,” Anakin moans as he throws his arms around Obi-Wan’s neck. “You’re so good, always give it to me so good.”

Obi-Wan smiles down at Anakin, watching him as his face contorts in pleasure as Obi-Wan bottoms out, his cock now fully sheathed inside him. He searches Anakin’s face for any sign of pain or even discomfort, staying absolutely still until further indication from Anakin that it’s okay to move. 

Anakin looks up at him, starry eyed, and says, “Obi-Wan, could you move now?”

Obi-Wan has never responded to a request sooner. The instant the words leave Anakin’s perfect lips, Obi-Wan is pulling halfway out and then thrusting back in again, fucking Anakin slow and deep, moving his hips with precision so he can give Anakin the most amount of pleasure. 

He sees Anakin’s eyes roll back in his head and once again wishes he could be recording this somehow. He waits until Anakin’s eyes have focused once more, and then he looks into them as if they hold the answers to every question he’s ever posed as he asks, “So, dear one, do you like that?”

Anakin wastes no time in answering. His perfect mouth starts forming an answer to Obi-Wan’s question almost before it’s been fully spoken into the deliciously tense air between them. “I  _ love  _ it. Don’t stop, Obi-Wan.” And Anakin tilts his head upward slightly. To anyone who knew him less intimately, it would mean nothing, even in this situation. But Obi-Wan knows, so he closes the short distance between them and presses his lips to Anakin’s.

Anakin immediately sighs into it, parting his lips to allow Obi-Wan to slip his tongue past them. They fit together nearly perfectly, and Obi-Wan can’t help wondering what heroic deed he may have performed in a past life in order to deserve someone like Anakin’s love.

They jolt together slightly as Obi-Wan thrusts into Anakin, but Obi-Wan doesn’t mind at all. All he cares about is the feeling of Anakin all around him, the feeling of being so intimately connected. Obi-Wan still has to remind himself it’s not a dream every time they come together like this. He’d wanted Anakin for so long, he can’t believe Anakin is his. And Anakin is  _ really  _ his. They’re married. It may be a secret marriage, but it’s a marriage nonetheless. And Obi-Wan is lucky enough to be here, making love to his  _ husband _ .

He pulls away from their kiss to look at Anakin, who now looks happily dazed. “Anakin, you really are the love of my life,” he says, and then leans down to press his lips to Anakin’s once more.

When their kiss breaks naturally, Anakin starts softly laughing to himself, even as Obi-Wan is fucking him. Curious, Obi-Wan fixes him with a questioning look. That only makes Anakin laugh harder, causing vibrations to travel through their joined bodies.

“I’m sorry, Obi-Wan,” Anakin says, “but for someone who has a reputation of being the Negotiator, stone cold strategist, you really say some cheesy things.” And he brings a hand to his mouth to stop laughter from erupting in its full force.

Obi-Wan, completely unbothered by this comment, aims a thrust into Anakin particularly well, causing Anakin’s back to arch and Anakin to gasp out a high pitched, “Ah!”

“And for someone who has a reputation of being the Hero with No Fear, you certainly are having a difficult time handling something as simple as a sincere compliment. Should I notify the Council? Tell them ‘Don’t send Knight Skywalker on any missions where he may be complimented sincerely; he will devolve into laughter and the mission will fail.’” And Obi-Wan leans down to rub his nose against Anakin’s as he thrusts into him again, angling himself  _ just  _ right so he can hit that spot inside Anakin.

“Oh, oh fuck...keep doing that...please,” Anakin pleads, his voice going all whiny, just the way Obi-Wan likes. There’s something about watching Anakin let himself fall apart and come back together under his hand, it’s like nothing else in the galaxy, and Obi-Wan knows if he were ever asked to give it up, he couldn’t. He and Anakin have fallen too deeply into each other, have crossed so many lines, built up so many walls against the outside world, they’re practically a single entity in some ways.

Obi-Wan smirks at Anakin and pushes his cock into him at that same angle, saying, “This?” as he does so and reveling in the way Anakin’s eyelashes flutter. His hair is already plastered to his forehead with sweat, and Obi-Wan can tell that he’ll be incoherent soon if Obi-Wan just keeps up what he’s doing.

So Obi-Wan pulls almost all the way out and then thrusts back in, hard, feeling the spectacular warmth of Anakin surrounding him, and he groans.

“Oh, Anakin, you’re always so  _ tight _ ,” Obi-Wan says, now deep inside him and grinding down, making sure each movement hits Anakin’s prostate, wanting to bring him as much pleasure as possible.

“ _ Ah _ , oh, Obi-Wan! Right there, don’t stop, don’t stop!” Anakin cries out, his nails now raking down Obi-Wan’s back as Obi-Wan pushes into him, and that delightful mixture of pleasure and pain almost makes Obi-Wan come right there. But he knows he has a mission to fulfill first. He needs to make Anakin come, because oh, does that young man look like something out of a fantasy when he’s lost in ecstasy.

“I won’t stop, dear one,” Obi-Wan assures Anakin, now thrusting in and out of him at a faster pace. “Just tell me if you like it, okay. I want you to come all over yourself. Can you do that, Anakin? Can you come on my cock?”

Anakin nods emphatically and says, “ _ Yes _ , oh yes,” as if he’s putting all his energy into uttering that simple sentence. Obi-Wan smiles down at him, hoping he can somehow imbue this one smile with all the love he feels for Anakin, and knowing that that’s impossible because there’s no way a simple human facial expression could ever contain such a vastness of sincere feeling.

Anakin is pushing his hips up to meet Obi-Wan’s thrusts now, and Obi-Wan doesn’t know if it takes hours or seconds, but suddenly Anakin is grabbing him by the hair and pulling him down so he can kiss him, and then he’s breaking the kiss to pant, his mouth still almost touching Obi-Wan’s as he whines, “Oh, I’m gonna come, Obi-Wan, please, please make me come.”

Obi-Wan isn’t one who has to be told twice when it comes to bringing Anakin Skywalker pleasure. He plants a quick kiss on Anakin’s open mouth and then thrusts into him again, saying, “Come for me, Anakin.”

Anakin, for all his stubbornness, knows how to follow this command. His head pushes back into the pillow as his mouth falls open and he moans, “Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” and then he’s coming on his stomach in long spurts, just from Obi-Wan’s cock.

The feeling of Anakin clenching down on him has Obi-Wan feeling like he’s spiraling, and he quickly pulls out of Anakin and starts stroking himself, as Anakin watches, seemingly enchanted by Obi-Wan’s movements.

It doesn’t take more than a few seconds before Obi-Wan is coming with a groan of Anakin’s name, his come mixing with Anakin’s on Anakin’s stomach. Anakin looks as if he’s just seen the most satisfying thing in the world, and he looks up at Obi-Wan with warmth in his eyes as he says, “Well, time for clean up,” before starting to giggle.

Obi-Wan shakes his head and says, “Very romantic, Anakin. One of your best lines, really,” as he moves to get off of the bed and retrieve a towel from the bathroom for Anakin. 

“Hey, I can be romantic!” Anakin calls out after Obi-Wan, currently rather immobilized due to the mess on his stomach. Obi-Wan just chuckles to himself and shakes his head, grabbing a small towel and wetting it with warm water from the sink. He walks back into the bedroom and gets on the bed, gently wiping Anakin down.

“That tickles,” Anakin says, trying to stop himself from giggling as his stomach muscles tense up. 

Obi-Wan swipes the cloth across Anakin’s midsection one final time, looking closely to ensure he’s cleaned up everything, and then says, “Well, now that your cleanup is finished, what do you say we brush our teeth and go to bed? I am rather tired.” He looks at Anakin with eyes that are close to pleading, but not quite. 

“That does sound like a good idea,” Anakin says through a yawn, and he scoots to the edge of the bed and stands up, holding out his hand for Obi-Wan to grab. Obi-Wan takes the offered hand and Anakin helps him stand up.

“I think it’s very nice of me, helping an old man like that,” Anakin ribs as they walk to the bathroom. Obi-Wan rolls his eyes goodnaturedly.

“Anakin, we both know I could’ve easily stood up. Now you’re just looking for a reason to start the game again,” Obi-Wan says, elbowing Anakin in the ribs before jumping ahead of him so he can get through the bathroom door first.

Anakin blurts out “Hey, what was that for? I help you in the time of your seniority and what thanks do I get? Violence? Master, I would’ve thought you’d know better.” Anakin’s tone is dripping with false petulance, and when Obi-Wan looks at him, he sees his pout is barely being held in place, a smile obviously struggling to take over.

Obi-Wan laughs, and he feels it travel through his body in the most lovely way. A real, full-bodied laugh. He looks at Anakin and says, “My young former Apprentice, you of all people should know that desperate times require desperate measures. But come now, let’s get ready for bed.” And in a mirror of what Anakin did a few minutes previous, he holds his hand out to Anakin as a peace offering of sorts.

Anakin smiles, a beautiful, warm smile that makes Obi-Wan feel nearly weightless, and grips Obi-Wan’s extended hand before pulling Obi-Wan forward so they’re almost nose to nose and saying, “I’ll forgive you this time, Obi-Wan. But only because I’m tired and I really want to get to sleep. Don’t think for a second that this is over.”

Obi-Wan smiles. He does that a lot when Anakin is around. He opens his mouth and simply says, “I wouldn’t dream of it.”

\---

“Anakin, do be quiet,” Obi-Wan says, now snuggled up in bed with the lights out. Anakin giggles in response.

“What was that you were saying before about my toothbrush technique? That it’s  _ uncivilized _ ? Do you keep a list in your head of things that are civilized and things that are uncivilized? I bet you do. You walk around and look at things and file them into those categories. Tea? Civilized. Blasters? Uncivilized. Obi-Wan’s Very Civilized List, huh?” Anakin chuckles to himself again and Obi-Wan feels the vibrations from where Anakin’s body is tucked into his, Anakin’s back against his chest. 

Obi-Wan smiles and leans in to whisper in Anakin’s ear, saying, “Yes, Obi-Wan’s Very Civilized List. I haven’t quite figured out how to classify you, my lovely husband. You’re a little bit of both, I suppose. But right now you’re definitely leaning towards uncivilized, with all this chit chat while I’m trying to sleep.”

Anakin wiggles a little bit, pushing himself back up against Obi-Wan and saying, “I could be  _ really  _ uncivilized right now if you want. Or we could keep playing our game?” Oh Anakin Skywalker, a practically bottomless well of energy sometimes. And Obi-Wan adores him for it.

But right now, Obi-Wan is tired, so he says, “How about this, Anakin? How about I say you win this round, and then we bid each other goodnight and see what tomorrow brings for us, hm?” Hopefully this will work. There are a few seconds of silence. Anakin seems to be considering it.

Finally, Anakin says, “Deal. But we’ll play tomorrow, right? And you’ll be gracious when I destroy you?”

Obi-Wan rolls his eyes in the dark, even though he knows Anakin cannot see him, and says, “Of course we’ll play tomorrow. And when  _ you _ are defeated, I hope you take it graciously.”

“Obi-Wan,” Anakin responds.

“What?” 

Anakin huffs out a laugh. “Stop trying to start up the game again. I win for tonight, okay? I love you. Goodnight.”

Obi-Wan is so endeared by the “I love you,” that he almost doesn’t feel the need to be quippy. But “I love you more,” spills out of his mouth so quickly, one would almost think he hadn’t thought it through. But of course he has.

Anakin sighs. “No, I love  _ you  _ more, Obi-Wan.”

“No, Anakin, I love  _ you  _ more.”

“Obi-Wan,  _ I  _ love  _ you _ more.”

“Untrue, Anakin. I love you more.”

“Obi-Wan.”

“What, Anakin?”

Anakin wiggles again and says, “Love you more.”

As much as Obi-Wan is enjoying this little version of their game, he does feel the pull of sleep, so he decides to attempt an agreement and says, “How about we both love each other equally?”

He doesn’t have to be able to see in the dark to know that Anakin is smiling one of his sweetest smiles.

“I like that, Obi-Wan. I like that a lot,” Anakin says.

Obi-Wan smiles and replies, “I like that too.”

He hears Anakin yawn and say, “Goodnight, Obi-Wan. I love you.”

“Goodnight Anakin, and I love you too.”


End file.
